¿Peor? ¡Imposible!
by BigBang8
Summary: Ella es muy bajita. El todo un super modelo. Pero tienen un objetivo en comun... separa a la pareja mas popular del instituto.
1. Imposible

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia tampoco es mía es de mi hermana yo solo la adapte y si Naruto fuera mío, haría enseñaría a los niños a comer frutas y verduras ¬¬**

-Narración- ¬¬

-_Diálogos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**" **o PoV**- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**Nota**: Esta historia no es mía es de mi hermana pero yo la adapte para que se viera Sasusaku 

**El Plan**

Es primero de noviembre, en un instituto muy reconocido e importante a las afuera de la ciudad donde los alumnos tienen sus departamentos pero estos son compartidos en parejas.

En esta escuela solo entran los hijos de personas muy ricas o famosas pero hay casos especiales en los que se entra siendo becados.

Becados, como es el caso de Sakura Haruno una chica de cabellos rosas, bajita, piel perlada y ojos de un profundo color jade. A la vista de todos era una chica de aspecto normal y no muy atrayente para la población masculina.

Además, usaba lentes.

En secreto amaba a Sai Anbu el chico más popular del instituto.

Por parte de los ricos tenemos al egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha un chico misterioso del que se sabe muy poco. Su familia rebosa en dinero.

Siempre lleva una gabardina con un gorro que le tapa los ojos, solo se le llega a ver su nariz y boca. El chico es de piel muy pálida, que siempre va con sus secuaces Naruto y Deidara Uzumaki dos hermanos.

Esta secretamente enamorada de Ino Yamanaka, la chica más popular del instituto.

El único problema que ambos chicos tienen es que Sai e Ino, son pareja...

**Sakura PoV**

Las clases se habían suspendidos por causa de una epidemia que había atacado la ciudad. Estuvo dos semanas encerrada en casa muy aburrida pero hoy era el primer día de clases.

Atravesé la puerta de mi departamento, yo era la única del instituto que tenía uno para mi sola.

¡Que suerte la mía! Entre a mi cuarto y vi que todo estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

Déjeme mi laptop en el escritorio y las maletas en mi cama, había venido antes a dejar las compras del súper en las alacenas de la cocina.

Tocaron la puerta y corrí hacia ella para abrirla. Era un prefecto el que me busca.

- _Ve a la oficina del director Kakashi en este momento_- me indico el prefecto

-_Claro_- tome mi abrigo y salí del edificio de los departamentos.

¿Por qué me habían enviado a la dirección? No había hecho nada, acababa de llegar.

Entre a la oficina del director un poco temerosa y lo que vi al entrar no fue precisamente lo mas hermosos del mundo. Me quede helada. Tenerlo a EL en el mismo lugar no era un buen presagio.

-_Siéntese señorita Haruno_- índica el director- _usted también señor Uchiha_

Sasuke se sentó y yo lo imite.

-_Vera señor Uchiha_- empezó el director- _su departamento ya no esta disponible, a sido ocupado por los hermanos Uzumaki_-

-_¿Y donde se supone que boy a quedarme?_-Pregunto el chico encapuchado con un toque engreído en su voz.

-_Aquí es donde entra la señorita Haruno en el asunto. Ella tiene una habitación disponible en su "depa"_- el director intenta ser moderno jaja.

Esperen... ¿¡Que ha dicho!... Me sorprendí a mi misma al sentir la quijada desencajada por la sorpresa.

-_¡¿Qué? ¡Nunca me iría a vivir con semejante raza inferior! Tengo el dinero suficiente para vivir en otra parte_-

Si, en una perrera talvez... niñato engreído. Yo tampoco quiero que se quede en mi apartamento.

-_Señor_- le dije al director y este me miro con el único ojo que tiene sano, ¿mencione que director esta tuerto? ¿No? Bueno, ahora lo saben- _con todo respeto pero no creo que esto sea una buena idea..._

-_¡Es completamente absurdo!_- decidí ignorarlo y seguir.

-_Como le decía, no es una buena idea. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola en mi departamento y vivir con un chico me parece algo inadecuado_

Me separe del escritorio recorriendo la silla hacia atrás.

-_Lo siento por los dos pero no hay vuelta atrás_-

-_Le comentare esto a mis padres_- se levanto el Uchiha recargando sus palmas en el escritorio-

-_Ya lo consulte y no se opusieron en lo absoluto, así que levante sus maletas y usted señorita Haruno guíelo en el camino hacia su nuevo departamento_-

**Sasuke PoV**

Estúpido viejo. Es el primer día y ya me la hace imposible, sobre todo con la "feliz" (nótese el sarcasmo) noticia de que voy a vivir con la enana esa.

-_Apúrate Haruno, no quiero que me vean contigo_- si mi día iba mal el de ella será igual.

-_Pues cállate, solo apresúrate. Además no ha llegado nadie que no seamos tú y yo_-

-_Urg, no me conjugues junto contigo es una oración, de solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago_-

Llegamos a una puerta que tenia el número 138, la enana la abrió. El lugar estaba ordenado, mejor de lo que imagine, pero como aquel lugar era donde se resguardaba esa insulsa becada no me exprese bien.

-_Que asco, que lugar tan mas horrible te has creado, lo único bueno aquí somos yo y mis cosas_-

Ella no dijo nada... con un demonio, me esta ignorando y apenas me doy cuenta.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, tal vez no me ignoraba. Digo, ¿Cómo alguien puede ignorarme a MÍ? Solo no se le ha ocurrido nada ingenioso que decirme.

-_Ahí esta tu habitación_- Señalo una puerta, ahora Mi puerta- _Solo hay un baño, así que te aguantas_- ¡¿Qué?- _Mi habitación esta allá. Si tienes dudas consúltame, pero trata de no hacerlo_- comenzó a caminar.

-_Si acaso estas pensando que me meta en tu habitación para hacerte "compañía". Ni creas que cumpliré tus fantasías_-

Ella se paro en seco. Jaja, ¡Bingo!

-_Yo no tengo esas sucios pensamientos, menos contigo, tu ni siquiera das la cara eso es de cobardes_- no se volteo para verme.

-_Dar la espalda es de mala educación. Pero claro, no espero que alguien de tu nivel, conozca algo sobre modales_-

Ella comenzó a reírse y se giro.

_-¿Modales? ¿¡Tú! Eso es tan bizarro. Algo muy ocurrente para quien tiene un trauma por Ino Yamanaka_- saco una foto mía de Ino, al reverso decía cosas muy profundas sobre mi amor por ella, seguro ya las leyó... ¡¿Cómo demonios la consiguió?-

-Se _te cayo, pedazo de alcornoque_- mira la imagen con odio y le dio vuelta- _"Oh, Ino amada mía, ¿por que estas con Anbu todavía?"_ _-_ se carcajeo al leer en voz alta el contenido.

-_Tuviste disimulado un buen rato tu amor por Anbu o mas bien dicho tu loco-compulsivo-obsesivo y desquiciado amor por el tonto ese_-

-_Ouh_...- hizo un puchero- _¿quieres que deje a "las luz de tus ojos" en paz?_-

La odio, la odio, odio a la maldita Haruno.

Pero como si me hubieran dado un azote se me ocurrió una idea.

-_Te propongo algo_...-

-_¿Matrimonio? No, no me interesas_...-

-_Ni en tus sueños, Haruno... como decía antes de que dijeras tu ocurrencia, te propongo una cosa_- me miro con cara de "ve al grano"- _yo te doy consejos para que conquistes a Sai y tu me ayudas a mi con Ino_- abrió la boca- _pero no me quitare mi capucha_-

-_Maldición_...- mascullo ella.

-_Se que mueres por ver mi hermosos rostro pero no, corres el riesgo de quedar enamorada de mi y eso_- chasquee la lengua- _no me conviene_-

-_Como dice una conocida "ni en tus sueños más húmedos"_- nota mental: no quiero conocer a sus conocidos- _acepto tu propuesta, pero ni creas que me portare bien contigo, Uchiha_-

Me reía carcajada limpia.

-¿Y quien dice que yo lo iba a hacer?- entre a mi habitación y empecé a acomodar mis cosas. Además de colocar otro cobertor en el que ahora será mi cama.


	2. Primera fase Completa

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia tampoco es mía es de mi hermana yo solo la adapte y si Naruto fuera mío, haría sufrir a Sasuke**

-Narración- ¬¬

-_Diálogos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**" **o PoV**- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**Nota**: Adoro el sasusaku pero me gusta ver a Sasuke sufrir =D 

**1 Fase... completa**

**Sakura PoV**

Por la ventana traspaso un rayito de sol, el cual hizo que me despertara.

Escuche ruidos afuera, me puse la bata larga y salí silenciosamente de mi habitación.

Al salir lo vi a él en la cocina con una bata azul marino con rayas blancas, obviamente la bata tenia un gorro que no le dejaba ver la cabeza.

-_Coloca la mesa no te quedes ahí parada_- me ordeno pero no proteste, así que acomode todo.

Nos sentamos a comer, sentía que el silencio era incomodo. Levante un poco la vista para mirar al Uchiha. El sonrío de manera sospechosa, yo tome un poco de comida. En ese momento se abrió la bata dejando ver sus músculos. Se me cayó la comida de la boca y cerré los ojos.

Sentí que la sangre se me asentaba en las mejillas. Él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Maldito... lo hizo apropósito, y ahora se reirá de mi cada que tenga ocasión.

-¿_Te gusto lo que viste?_- una sonrisa burlona curso por su cara, se levanto de la silla- _Pues lamento informarte que solo eso verás_-

Se largo al baño antes de que yo pudiera insultarlo.

Esto no se quedara así, y como dicen por allí "la venganza no es buena... es buenísima" (Nota: adoro esa frase xD)

Me levante para limpiar la mesa, el muy imbecil me había dejado sus platos sucios, y me dispuse a lavarlos. Entonces una fabulosa idea llego a mi mente.

Él se estaba bañando y yo enfrente del grifo del agua... "es ahora o nunca" me recrimine. Abrí sin piedad el grifo del agua helada y espere los resultados.

-_¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA!-_

¡Música para mis oídos! Había obtenido la victoria. Él salio del baño rápidamente hacia su habitación. Ahora era mi turno de bañarme, pero me da un poco de miedo. ¿Y si también me hacia lo mismo? ¿Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?

Corrí la cortina del baño y quede atónita. ¡Mi shampoo! El había derramado todo mi shampoo de olor a cerezos edición limitada por todas partes.

-_¡UCHIHA!- _grite enojada, solo escuche una carcajada y un portazo; el muy maldito huyó.

* * *

Tuve que correr para llegar a mi clase a tiempo. Me senté y respire profundamente.

Una bolita de papel llego a mi pupitre. Lo extendí y comencé a leerlo.

-"_Hoy empezamos con el plan... y no le digas a nadie que estoy en tu departamento, no quiero que piensen que hay algo entre tu y yo, ofendería mi reputación_"- leí en mi mente- _¿A chihuahua? ¿Y esto que?_- mire extrañada a la bolita de papel haber si me respondía. Otra bolita me golpeo la espalda, me gire para ver quien la lanzo, el Uchiha se acomodaba el gorro. ¡Aaa... el de la notita fue él!

-_¿Cuál reputación?- _dije entre dientes.

* * *

En la hora del descanso, estábamos los dos atrás de un arbusto, con un gran árbol a nuestras espaldas.

-_¿Qué haremos primero, cuatro ojos?- _me pregunto y yo lo mire mal.

-_Habrá que separarlos, y no me llames así. ¿Qué es lo que conquista a un chico? Dime_- le coloque la mano en el hombro.

-_No me toques_- me la aparto de un manotazo- _me pasaras tus pulgas de pobretona_-

-_Seré pobretona pero aunque sea tengo cerebro. Mejor dime como conquistarlo_-

-_Pues te será muy difícil_- me dijo mientras me examinaba- _tienes que ser bonita, segura de ti misma y simpática_-

-_Idiota_- mire a Sai sobre los arbustos, estaba muy acarameladito con Ino.

-_Y yo, ¿Qué debo hacer?, aunque a mi nadie se me resiste, creo que con solo observarme bastara para que caiga a mis pies_-

_-¿Tienes la cabeza llena de aire?_- me miro mal- _Como sea, si para mi es difícil para ti será peor. Tendrás que ser amable, romántico, bondadoso y fiel_-

-_Tengo todas esas y muchas mas_- sonrío con orgullo.

-_Ajá, en especial lo de amable_- dije entre dientes- _¡Mira!_- mira como Ino se levantaba de donde estaba Sai- _Síguela y bésala en algún lugar donde Sai pueda verla_-

_-¿Quién te crees par mandarme?_- me dijo, no sabría decir si me estaba mirando o no por que no veía sus ojos por culpa del gorro.

Lo mire enojada.

-Yo _lo hago por que quiero, no por que me lo ordenes, pulga_- se levanto con aires de orgullo y camino hasta Ino.

Me quede mirando a Sai, su piel blanca como la nueve, sus cabellos color carbón y sus serenos ojos negros, que cambiaron su mirada de felicidad por una de pánico y sorpresa. Seguí el camino de su mirada para observar como el Uchiha e Ino se sumían en un beso. Este le cubrió los ojos con su mano, para que no se enterara quien la había besado, y con la otra mano la sostenía.

Me sentí mal. Por Sai, claro, seguro en este momento se siente fatal. Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí hacia él.

_-¡Buen día, Sai!_- salude pero me sentía hipócrita.

-_Espero que lo sean para ti, Sakura_- se dirigió a mí con una mirada triste.

El Uchiha se había llevado a Ino. Me quede sola con Sai para consolarlo, luego de eso seremos amigos, después él se enamorara perdidamente de mí y se quedara conmigo.

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ era el plan perfecto, pero... no podía dejar de sentirme culpable- _puedes contármelo, después de todo no tengo a nadie a quien decirle_-

-_Es por que no quieres, si hablaras un poco mas con las personas tendrías muchos amigos..._- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Pero no seria yo. En fin_- me senté a su lado- _¿me contaras que paso?_

Él me miro a los ojos, baje la mirada y él sonrío.

-_Te contare pero solo por que me inspiraste confianza_-

Asentí fuertemente.

-_Ino me engaña con otro y se besuquea en frente de mí. Como si quisiera burlarse_- ¡Estúpida culpa!

_-¿Y no hiciste nada?-_

-_Soy un hombre pacifico, Sakura. No me gustan las peleas, las cosas se solucionan hablando, civilizadamente y ni a golpes_-

Si, lo adoro.

-_No te preocupes, Sai_- le dije- _tal ves las cosas se soluciones, tal vez no, pero la vida sigue- _

-_Tienes razón, pero eso no evita que me sienta mal_-

Vi venir a Ino con sus aires de modelo y comencé a levantarme de la banca.

-_Ya es hora de que me retire_- él me miro con cara de confundido y apunte discretamente a Ino- _ahí viene, debes hablar con ella-_

_-Gracias por hablar conmigo, Sakura, eres una persona_ _muy agradable_-

Le parezco agradable... ¡Yupi! Próximamente seré mucho más que solo una persona agradable.

-_Adiós, Sai_- espero que nada se arregle.

* * *

Salí corriendo a mi siguiente clase pero en eso me golpeo contra algo que me hizo caer al suelo y que mis libros salieran volando.

-_Fíjate por donde vas, enana_- me dijo la voz de Uchiha.

-_Fue un accidente_- me excuse mirando hacia arriba.

-_Como sea, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo_- pateo mas lejos uno de mis libros y se fue junto con sus amigos.

Me vengare Uchiha, no se me olvida que mataste a mi Shampoo...

¡Oh! ¡Se me ocurrió una brillante idea! ¿La cuento?

No, mejor me río.

Jajaja... o mejor

¡Muahaha!


	3. La llamada

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia tampoco es mía es de mi hermana yo solo la adapte y si Naruto fuera mío, haría sufrir a Sasuke**

-Narración- ¬¬

-_Diálogos_- ¬¬

-"**Flash Back**" **o PoV**- ¬¬

Explicaciones por mí ¬¬ 

**Nota**: Adoro que Sasuke haga el papel de tonto xD

**La vanidad ante todo**

**Sasuke PV **

Llegue al apartamento como matrix, o sea, "recargado"…

Me comencé a reír de mi propio chiste.

Y cuando digo recargado no me refiero a que saque un cable de no sé dónde y me enchufe, claro que no.

Quiero decir que hoy es un buen día para mí. En primera por conseguir besar a Ino y segunda, porque humille a Haruno.

Estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la ventana. Se preguntaran como puedo ver con la capucha que siempre me obstruye la vista, bueno, en la parte donde están los ojos hay un plástico trasparente y enzima de este hay una delgada tela negra que me deja ver todo muy bien.

Cuando estaba yo más seximente concentrado en mis pensamientos… escucho la puerta. Haruno llega y pasa sin decir nada, entrando a su habitación. Seguro que tiene uno de esos problemas de mujeres o está en sus días, cualquiera de esas dos es probable.

Pero es mas probable que sea la segunda… no me quedare con la duda, le preguntare. Me levante y camine hasta su cuarto, acto seguido toque la puerta.

_-¿Qué pasa, Haruno? ¿Entraste en "esos" días?_- la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-_¿Y a ti que te importa? Lárgate y regresa cuando tengas cerebro_-

-_Ya tengo cerebro, insulsa_-

-_Pues ve a que te lo arreglen por qué no te funciona bien_-

-_Funciona de las mil maravillas, no por nada soy el más listo de mi clase_-

-_¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros? Serán bebes de seguro_-

-_No, no son bebes. Quizás te presente a alguno de mis compañeros. Te urge salir con alguien y aunque me ruegues no saldré contigo_-

-_Primero me como un calcetín de mi hermana antes de pensar en salir contigo_-

-_Entre más me niegas más me deseas_-

Salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella, baje la mirada por que la Haruno me miraba desafiante.

-_Muévete, vaca_- yo mugí y me hice a un lago- _tengo otra idea, sígueme_-

-_¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Estoy muy cómodo aquí recargado en la pared_-

La Haruno suspiro pesadamente.

-_¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Por mí? Ya lo sabía_- le dije sonriendo.

-_Tengo el número de Sai, le llamare y me haré pasar por otra persona mientras le invento una historia sobre ella_-

Mire el papel que tenía en la mano ella. ¿Cómo consiguió el número de Anbu? Al parecer tenía una cara muy obvia de lo que estaba pensando porque logro adivinarlos.

-_Tengo mis contactos_-

Esto tenía que verlo. Ella camino hasta el sillón y jalo el teléfono. Me recargue en la pared con los brazos cruzados. La Haruno marco el número y espero unos segundos.

Al otro lado del teléfono se escucho la voz de Ino. La Haruno balbuceo "¿Por qué contesta ella?"

-_Dámelo tengo una idea…_- le dije mientras extendía la mano para que me diera el teléfono, la enana me paso el teléfono.

_-¿Aló?_- repitió Ino y yo tome aire.

_-¿Hablo al teléfono del señor Sai Anbu?_- puse una voz congestionado, medio nasal- _¿con quién hablo?_-

La Haruno rompió en risas, tape el auricular y le hice callar con una seña.

-_El está ocupado pero yo puedo pasarle el recado_-

-_Bueno, llamo del videoclub "7 maravillas" y hoy debe devolver los videos que rento_-

-_¿Videos? ¿Cuáles videos?-_

-_Esos "videos" usted sabe, de esos para hombres con gustos diferentes, usted me entiende, ¿no?_- Haruno me dio un intento de puñetazo en el hombro.

-_¡Yo le doy el recado!_- colgó inmediatamente.

Colgué, me gire y camine hacia mi cuarto, Haruno soltó una carcajada, o algo parecido mas a un muahaha. ¿Por qué hacia "muahaha"? Seguí caminando sin prestarle mucha atención hacia mi habitación.

**Sakura PoV**

Ya eran pasadas de las once de la noche y era la hora de comenzar… ¡mi venganza!

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, trate de caminar lo más silencioso posible. Aferre más mi cámara digital para que no se cayera. Abrí la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha sin hacer ningún ruido para entrar. Me dirigí a la cama donde estaba dormido él. ¡Mi objetivo!

Alce la cámara con una mano mientras que con la otra quite de un tirón la cobija y… ¡flash! Tome una foto…

¡Maldición!

No quite el flash. Mejor me voy. Tome una última foto y salí corriendo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con candado por si acaso el Uchiha se había despertado pero al parecer tiene el sueño pesado. Conecte la cámara a la computadora, y saque las imágenes, abrí la primera…

Wow… yo… emm…

¡JAJAJAJA!

¡Tiene un osito que se llama "Pifus"! Aunque es un osito muy lindo, café con ojos color chocolate y una camisetita donde dice con letras doradas "Pifus". Pero pasemos a lo más importante, la cara del Uchiha…

¡No puede ser! ¡No la puedo ver!

Duerme con un antifaz que te tapa media cara y tampoco puedo ver su cabello por que usa una gorra para dormir. Es un tonto.

En la mañana me levante, había tanto y tan precioso silencio que pensé que podría drogarme con él. Salí de mi habitación ya cambiada y el silencio seguía… muy extraño.

La puerta del Uchiha estaba medio abierta, me incline para mirar mejor. El Uchiha estaba en el espejo, cabe decir que no traía camisa y seguía con el gorro puesto solo que ahora el cubría lo ojos.

_-¡Oh, dios mío!-_ decía viéndose en el espejo- _¿Quién es ese chico tan hermoso de ahí? ¡Ah! Sí, soy yo, jajá, me podría casar conmigo. Soy tan genial. No te preocupes mi amado Sasuke yo te cuidare de todas las personas impuras y pobretonas como Haruno_-

_-¿Impura y pobretona?-_ le dije y el pego un saltito junto con un grito con su voz grave_- jum, miedoso. Mi venganza esta completa ¡Muahaha!_- saqué la foto de él, dormido, abrazando a su oso y regando saliva por toda la cama- _¡Se la mostrare a todos!-_

_-¡No te aparezcas así! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso? ¡Dámelo!_- oculte la foto detrás de mí- _bien, Haruno, ¿así van las cosas?, bien, luego no llores. Ahora, ¡Sal de mi habitación!_-

Salí de la habitación. ¿Ahora qué va a hacer? Cuidare mi espalada.


End file.
